Silent Pleas for Help
by SammyisQueeraf
Summary: Arthur abuses Fred and George tries to help. Is all this abuse do to Fred's drug use or something deeper?
1. Tell me the truth, Freddie

Silent Pleas for Help

"I'm going to Andy's" Fred said to his twin.

"What are you going to him for? I thought you had enough to last" George sneered. He had long since decided to stop being civil toward him. Fred couldn't blame him. If their roles were switched, Fred would've done the same thing. Having an addict for a brother wasn't exactly great. Even Ginny had stopped talking to him. This is really all Snape's fault. If he hadn't killed Fred's mate, Angel, then Fred wouldn't be a full time addict and his family would act nice toward him. George is just angry because his mate, Jay, was killed a few days after Angel was and he doesn't have anyone to place the blame on. So he chose to blame Fred.

"I need something stronger" Fred stated ignoring his brother's attitude. "Like what? I thought you already had the strongest you could get" George said with peaked curiosity. Gone was he malice Fred had come accustomed to."He has stronger. Just gives it to special cases like mine. It's too dangerous to give to just anyone, you know" The older of the twins answered. George's eyes narrowed. " How dangerous, Freddie?" he asked, voice dripping with suspicion. Fred made a cut throat motion. "NO!" George shouted before tackling his brother and pinning him to the ground."Leggo of me!" Fred yelled whilst thrashing about wildly. "Not til you tell me why you need something stronger!" exclaimed George tightening his hold on Fred's arms. Fred yelped out in pain. A look of confusion crossed George's features."Are you okay Freddie?" he asked carefully. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine..." Fred's voice sounded pained and forced. George immediately began to apologize. " I'm so sorry, Freddie. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose mate" George said as his grip loosened."I know. It's alright. Your grip was a bit too tight though." Fred looked around nervously, as if he expected someone to pop out of a corner at any moment. "Let me have a look at your arm" George said gently, sensing his brother's unease."No no no. It's alright Georgie. Really you don't need to-" Fred was cut off from his sentence however, when he was hit by a stunning spell. Taking full advantage of this, George got off of Fred and stood. He went over to Fred's right arm - the arm he had gripped so tightly- and crouched down beside it. He rolled up the sleeve of robes so alike his own. There was an angry fist shaped bruise there to greet his eyes. George gasped as his eyes traveled over a burn. A dagger shaped burn. These marks absolutely horrified George. " Freddie...What happened?" his voice shook as he asked this. "Nothing!" Fred said quickly.

"Please, tell me" George pleaded."Unstun me?" Fred asked hopefully. If he was unstunned he could escape his brother's questions and possibly tonight's meeting with his father. "Would you try to run if I did?" "No..."Fred answered, his voice going slightly higher in pitch. "Liar. You're staying stunned. Now tell me who did this" George's tone had finalization written all over it. When Fred remained silent, a terrible thought entered George's mind. "Don't tell me, you done this to yourself?" George raised his voice. If Fred had done this to himself... That would be it. George would disown him as a brother.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter

2

Fear flashed Fred's face. He didn't want George to yell at him. It scared him. He was sure, if he hadn't been stupefied, he would be trembling.

"No no no" he said in a small voice. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Fred was absolutely terrified. George's anger disappeared the moment he heard his twin's voice, it was the voice of a small, frightened child.

"Freddie? I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just want you to tell me who made these marks" he said as gently as he could while indicating Fred's arm. He put a silencing charm on the room and blocking spells on the door and windows. "That should keep people out. They won't be able to listen in on our conversation either." He said and unstunned Fred. George stuck out a hand to the older boy on the floor. Fred flinched, expecting to be slapped. At the hurt look on George's face, he took the offered hand reluctantly. George helped him up and together they walked over to Fred's bed. They sat down as Fred's tears began to fall. Sobs wracked his body as George wrapped him in a protective hug. "It's alright Freddie." he murmured over and over into Fred's hair. "I didn't do it to myself" Fred choked out, in between sobs. " Will you tell me who did?" George asked softly." I...can't..."Fred's voice was barely above a whisper now. "Why not? You know I won't tell on you if you do" George stroked his brother's hair to calm him down. Fred shook his head no.

"He'll find out and it'll be worse. I'm not supposed to tell" More tears found they're way down Fred's face. He looked younger and more venerable than George had ever seen him and he was again reminded of a small frightened child. "Has he done anything else?" he tried. Later he would find out who was hurting his brother. But right now, seeing what other injuries Fred had was more important.

"I don't know. I keep my eyes closed. But, I can still feel it." "Can I see?" Fred nodded. George let go of him and helped him pull off his robes. What George saw would haunt his nightmares forever. There on Fred's shoulders were deep red gashes. Slash marks lined his sides and nasty bruises, a deep shade of purple, we're everywhere. Lining his spine were more dagger shaped burns. Bigger than the one on his arm.

"Oh Freddie…" he gasped. Fred turned around so that he faced his brother. The first thing George noticed when Fred turned around was how thin he was. He could count every single one of his brother's ribs. He wondered if he had eaten anything at all the last few months. He knew Fred didn't eat with the family, they didn't want to be near him due to his drug use, but George had assumed he ate sometime after they did. This disturbed George. But as his eyes traveled over his brother's abdomen, he grew more disturbed. Fred's stomach was black and blue. A mess of bruises. Cigarette burns littered his arms right above the elbow. His chest was the worst by far. There, carved right across the front of it, in big, deep, messy handwriting, we're the words: Stupid Mistake.


	3. Speechless

Chapter 3

Fred looked down in shame. He just knew George would have a look of disgust on his face. Disgusted that he had let this happen; that he hadn't fought back. He tried to. He really did. He got himself stabbed in the foot for it. Fred decided the best way to avoid his brother's accusing eyes, would be to stare at the floor. Little did he know, George's expression was one of horror as his eyes kept passing over those two words repeatedly. The sight of them, carved upon a chest so identical to his own, was burnt into his memory. George was speechless. All these terrible injuries littering his twin's body were clearly from abuse. But who was the abuser? Fred had said 'he' indicating a male. There were seven males living one the burrow: Charlie,Bill,Percy,Him and Fred, Ron, and their dad. He knew it wasn't him or Fred because Fred was the victim and George wouldn't hurt his brother like that. Ron was too young to do this amount of damage. So that left their three older brothers and their dad.

"Please don't say you hate me Georgie. He already told me you do. If you tell me it just means he was right. I'm sorry for being such a terrible twin..." George was shocked at his brother's words. Does he really think this low of himself? "No. No Freddie, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my best friend. My brother. And my twin. I love you Freddie." he said with a gentle smile. Fred's head jerked up and he came face to face with George. I haven't heard that for a long time he thought. "I love you too Georgie" Fred put his robes back on and lay down on his bed next to George. He was exhausted. Fred hadn't had one good nights sleep for at least two months now. He was either too high or he was unconscious after a meeting. Surely George had noticed the bags under his eyes. "You tired, Freddie?" As if reading Fred's mind, George asked. "A little, I guess" he answered vaguely. He knew he couldn't go to sleep now. He had to meet his father soon. If he came to get him and found Fred asleep...Fred didn't even want to think about what would happen. But he was so tired...Fred decided it was worth whatever his father would do, he needed sleep. "Go to bed Freddie. It's about the time we go to bed anyways" George smiled. Fred smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. George watched his twin sleep for a while. He had noticed the bags under his eyes. Fred probably hadn't been asleep for an hour when George heard banging on their door.

"FRED! GET OUT HERE!"A voice on the other side screamed. George immediately recognized it. Their father was obviously very angry with his brother, and because he had as hunch their father was the abuser, George took out his wand. "Protego" he muttered pointing at Fred's bed. He had an idea. He would go out there to his dad pretending to be Fred, they were twins, it would work, and follow his father to see how he hurts Fred. This would be risky but he had to find out what happens. George took a deep breath and removed the blocking spell. The door burst off it's hinges as Arthur came barreling in to the room.


	4. Switch

Chapter 4

The door burst off it's hinges as Arthur came barreling in to the room. He looked around and spotted Fred asleep in George's bed. He can't tell them apart but if he's in George's bed, he must be George. Arthur quickly spotted George standing by the closet and roughly grabbed his arm, thinking he was the son he was looking for, and dragged him out of the room. "You were late Fred!" Arthur hissed. "I'm sorry Dad" "I told you not to call me that! You are no son of mine! You were a mistake! Only George was supposed to be born! We didn't want two. But you just had to be twins!" Arthur dragged George down to his tool shed, making sure George hit every obstacle on the way. Arthur threw George into the shed like a rag doll. He turned around and locked the door behind him. George lay on the floor where he had landed and watched his father walk over to a toolbox with a padlock on it. Arthur undid the lock and pulled out a candle, some matches, and a dagger.

"Remember if you scream you die" Arthur smiled evilly. George lay there, watching as his father lit the candle and held the dagger over the flame. Arthur crossed over to his son and held the burning hot dagger. Arthur grinned like a madman as he lay the white hot blade on his son. George held in the scream that was threatening to escape his lips. Is this really what his father was doing to Fred? This wasn't right! Sure Fred had made a few bad decisions but this? It was unneeded. His brother didn't deserve it. Arthur removed the blade and lit another match. "Take your shirt off, boy!" he held up the knife. 'Shit' thought George. Arthur held the match and slid it down George's back. George fought hard to hold in his scream of agony that threatened to come out. "Turn around." Arthur barked. George slowly turned. Arthur dug the blade into George's chest carving the word 'Unneeded' George dug his fingernails into his palms. That wasn't necessary. Arthur had apparently forgotten what he had carved into Fred's chest. 'Did all of this have to do with Fred's drug use?' George wondered as his palms began to lightly bleed. Why was Arthur doing this? He always seemed like the nice, sweet, muggle loving father everyone believed him to be. Arthur looked down at his work and smirked. He was satisfied with the amount of blood that was coming from his son's back and chest. He didn't see George's palms but would be happy to know they were also bleeding. Arthur closed the match box and let the dagger fall to his side.

"Put your shirt back on, Useless." Arthur put the items back in the safe and locked it back up. "You're done for today. Go back up to the house. Say a word to anybody, and you know the consequences." George nodded feebly and picked up the discarded shirt. He put it back on as Arthur watched him. George's expression was one of pain as the cloth brushed the marred, bleeding flesh on his chest. He shut his eyes against he pain and pulled his shirt down. Arthur pushed him out the door and walked away.


	5. Thinking is hard

Chapter 5

Arthur smiled his warm smile that fooled all his "loved" ones as he walked through the door. Molly lay out the silverware for dinner.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said happily. "How was your day?" "Great. How was yours?" he asked pulling her into a hug. Behind him George walked into the house, wincing a little at the pain the movement caused, and went upstairs without being noticed by his mum. His father saw him and glared. As Molly pulled away from him his smile was back into place. George walked up to his room, wincing. He opened door and gently sat on his bed. Fred gave a yawn and woke up.

"Wazzgoinon?" He slurred sleepily. George forced a pained smile. "Nothing Freddie, go back to sleep." Fred gave a sleepy little smile and drifted back to sleep. George got up and picked up his wand. He put a locking spell on the door once again, and pulled off his shirt-careful of the injuries under it- and muttered a healing spell. The skin on his chest stitched itself together, leaving the word as a permanent scar. He done the same to the burn on his back. It went away instantly, leaving nothing behind. He sighed in relief and sat back onto the bed. He looked down at the scars. Won't this be an interesting story some day? He looked to his brother. Was he ever going to stop doing drugs? How was he going to stop Arthur? He knew he had to do something. But what could he do? If he told someone, he would be putting himself and Fred in danger. That couldn't happen. George had only been through abuse once tonight and he had seen what Arthur had done to his twin, which was much worse than what he done to him. George shook his head. All these questions swirling around his brain were giving him a headache. "Thinking is hard." He mumbled. He gripped his wand tightly, thinking about what he would do if he got a hand on his dad again.

"Who did that to you, George?" A voice asked from behind. George could've sworn he jumped to the ceiling. "Ginny!" "What?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You scared me!" George said whilst turning around to face his youngest sibling. "Answer my question" "No" he stated and hurried her out of the room. He locked the door behind her and sat down again. He hoped Ginny wouldn't tell their mum about what she saw. That would anger Arthur and George didn't want to travel that road. Ginny huffed. "George!" She pounded on the door. Suddenly, something whacked her in the head, sending her flaming red hair flying everywhere. "I'm tryn ta sleep!" Fred mumble-yelled. Ginny mumbled something incoherent under her breath and went to her room. George sighed as he heard his mother's voice call up the stairs. "Dinner!" Molly called. George went over to Fred and shook him. "Wake up Freddie. Dinner time" He said softly. Fred groaned. He would have to get up and wait til everyone else was done eating before Arthur would give him his small portion of whatever was left of dinner.


	6. Dinnertime

Chapter 6

George sighs. "Now. I'm not letting you starve" George tried to pull him out of bed and was horrified by how light he was. It was like picking Ginny up. So, he thought for a moment, then chucked Fred over his shoulder. "C'mon, put me down. I'm not hungry." George shook his head and started walking down the stairs. "Too bad" "Let go Georgie! I told you I aint hungry!" Fred yelled quietly while beating his fists in the air. George just shook his head and continued down the stairs. Fred found his efforts useless and slumped against his brother in defeat. George dragging him down for dinner probably wasn't worth the beating that would surely come if his father saw him but there was nothing he could do. When they finally got down the stairs everyone was sitting at the table. George deposited Fred in his chair that had been empty lately. Molly took one look at Fred and stumbled backward and plopped himself into the chair next to him. Molly placed everyone else's plates in front of them and sat down. Arthur glared at Fred once he started eating. He was not happy to see his son at the table. He knew their schedule, every evening he would have their meeting in the shed and then after dinner, Arthur would give him a bite of food. That's how it's been for months but now he decided to break their pattern! Arthur would fix that tomorrow evening. Fred shrunk under his father's glare. He just picked at his food and ate a little bit. He only ate as much as his portion would be any other night. He then stood up.

"Where are you going , dear?" Molly asked. "Nowhere." George stated simply, pulling his brother back down. Arthur looked at George. He seemed different. He seemed...like he knew Fred was mistreated. "Eat." George told his brother under his breath. "Not hungry" Fred mumbled. He stood to leave again before his brother could protest more. Arthur's glare intensified when he saw this. "Sit down Freddie" George stated firmly, carefully pulling his twin back down. He kept a hand locked around his wrist to stop him. If he kept trying to leave he'd make their father even angrier. George seemed to be the only one besides Fred to notice Arthur's expression. Ginny faced her plate, but was looking at her father with disgust. He did that to George. Why?

Fred looked down at George with a sad expression as if saying "You know what he does. I don't want to be around him" George looked at Fred's face and mumbled " I know but it'll make the whole family suspicious if you leave now" "I know" Fred sighed back. Arthur saw his daughter's look and his expression lightened. He was now smiling warmly at Molly. "This is really good honey" he told her nicely. "Thanks. I worked over my hot wand for an hour getting it ready" she returned her husbands smile. Ginny mentally sighed thinking 'My family is a bunch of crazy people.' Fred sighed and nodded sitting back down. Fred stared at the floor for awhile, not wanting to anger his father by eating more than he allowed, until George nudged him. He looked up. The whole family was staring at him.

" Fred, Mum's been talking to you for 5 minutes. Are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned. Fred looked up. "I, I'm sorry. I must've been zoning." Fred smiled weakly.

"I was just saying you need to eat what I've given you! Your only skin and bone!" "Really Mum, I'm full! May I be excused?" he asked. Molly narrowed her eyes but nodded reluctantly. "Yes you can be" she sighed. Fred hurriedly walked back up the stairs to the room he shared with George and layed down on his bed. George went to get up also. "Oh not you too!" Molly sighed. "I can't get any of my family to eat." she mumbled. George laughs. "Sorry Mum." He walked up the stairs.


	7. Promise of Protection

Chapter 7

George went into their room and saw Fred crying quietly on his bed. George sat next I him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It's alright Freddie..."he whispered.

"Not it's not" he sobbed. "Now it's gonna be worse! Did you see the way he was looking at me? He's gonna kill me Georgie!" George shook his head and got off the bed. "I've been wanting use these for a long time." He pulled out a giant crate of muggle energy drinks. "I'm staying up all night tomorrow, and I'm going to protect you. He's not getting past me." "He'll hurt you too! Protecting me isn't with you getting hurt!" Fred sniffed. George sighed and pulled up his shirt. "I protected you tonight. It was totally worth it Freddie! Sides, I wanna try these muggle drinks!" George said as Fred gasped. He couldn't believe his brother had taken a beating to protect him. George waved his hand. "I'm fine now. Anyway, I'll be fine. Six and a half years of Hogwarts musta taught me something. "George grinned. "Ok...do you think he'll come in here tonight? I mean he seemed pretty angry" Fred asked.

His brother was tougher than him. He had taken a beating and didn't cry about it. That made Fred feel shamed. George sighed. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying." he elbowed him playfully. "Your starting to sound like mum." George laughed. Fred grinned. "Shut up. Your the one risking his neck for me!" he said and punched George in the arm. George laughed. It was good to see his brother's grin. He hadn't seen it for a long time. He decided to ignore the fact that Ginny could punch harder than Fred could. He didn't care either. Fred was smiling, and he rarely ever did. George grinned. "I'm serious mate. He's not doing that to you again." "Promise?" Fred asked, hope shining in his eyes. "Promise." George stated.

Fred smiled. He was happy he wouldn't be hurt anymore. George promises him and the one thing the twins always did was keep their promises. "Freddie, I know we don't say it much, but I love you mate. Don't forget it." George smiled. Fred's heart swelled up like a balloon. "Love you too Georgie." They hugged and let go. "I know you miss Angel, but I was always here to help. You didn't need to turn to drugs. I miss Jay, and look. I still laugh, I smile, but I cry. I don't turn to those things. I go to Mum or Ginny. They help." Fred considered this. What George had said was true. But he had been trying to get off the drugs all week. Andy had even cut him off to help him. "Georgie, I'm trying to get clean. I really am but...it's hard. You know with dad and everything it just gets too much sometimes" Fred said while looking down. "I know Freddie. I know. But there's other ways to be happy." "Like what?" "Everything" Fred looked confused. At first. Then he understood what George meant. There was lots of other things to make him happy. But his drugs were the best euphoria he could find...


	8. Of Ice Cream and Girls

Chapter 8

George smiled. "Ice cream is the best." Fred laughed, it felt nice to laugh again. "Wanna go get some?" Fred asked excited. He listened for the sound of his father going to bed and smiled with glee. "Yeah!" George exclaimed also very excited. His brother was acting happier than George had seen him for a quite awhile. George was ecstatic! "Shoosh yeah!" George laughed. "Apparate to Maggie Moos?" Fred asked excitedly, it was his favorite muggle ice cream place."Yeah!" George exclaimed. Fred grabbed a hold of his arm and with a pop they apparated to the parking lot outside Maggie Moo's. "Ah, memories." George chuckled slinging an arm over his brothers shoulder. Fred nodded, thinking of all the times they got ice cream drunk when they were kids. They walked in and the lady at the counter immediately grinned a wide grin.

"Well, if it isn't George and Fred Weasley. It's been far too long boys!" They laughed. "Good to see you too Mrs. Knight." They said in unison. "The usual?" she asked them. "Always!" They both exclaimed. Identical smiles on their faces. Mrs. Knight laughed as she scooped two bowls of every flavor they had. Fred and George each took one and went to sit down. They'd pay before they left like they usually did. Fred took a bite of chocolate ice cream and sighed happily. "Still wicked!" "As always." They both laughed as they heard two giggles from across the room. They looked up to see two very pretty girls. One had straight, smooth bright red hair, deep red lips, vibrant green eyes, and fair skin. The other had dark dark brown, almost black, hair with soft curls, warm bright silver eyes, and light pink lips. "Dibs on the red head." George mumbled, mouth slightly ajar. "Good. Dibs on dark curls." Fred smiled his cocky smile. The two girls saw the twins staring and quickly looked away. Giggling more after the redhead told the brunette something. Fred and George smiled. They knew it was probably about them. "They totally like us" Fred smiled. "Who wouldn't like us? I mean we're gorgeous!" George said cockily. Fred laughed. "I know."

"They were totally staring!" Raven squealed happily into Brooke's ear.

"Ow." Brooke giggled. "But I know!"

George smiled taking a bite if the strawberry flavored ice-cream. "What do you think their names are?" "I don't know. Let's go ask" Fred answered. "No. We wait til they come and talk to us" George insisted. Fred sighed." If you say so bro..." Raven and Brooke were still giggling. "They're so cute!" Raven exclaimed." I know!" Brooke giggled. "Hey! It's Fred and George! Remember them from Hogwarts! They were in our year!"

George scratched his chin. "They look familiar." Fred nodded. "A little." "But where do we know them from?" "Hogwarts maybe?" Fred asked. "How could I forget!" Brooke laughed. Fred and George had always been prancing while at school. How could raven and Brooke forgotten? "Wanna go talk to them?" Raven asked. "Yeah. Let's see if they remember us!" Brooke grinned.

They got up and crossed over to the twins. "Hey boys!" Raven cried happily. George laughed. He remembered now. They were the Daughters of Sirius Black. Fred sat in his seat like wide-eyed Raven and Brooke Black were standing in front of them. Last time he saw them they looked the same, they talked the same, but they were like sisters to George and Fred! Now they're hot!

Brooke moved a strand of fly away hair behind his ear. "Hey Freddie." she grinned cheesily. "Hey! Long time no see!" Raven nodded. "The last time we saw you guys is when you made your great escape!""I know! We missed you guys!" George exclaimed. Raven and Brooke took a seat next to them. "So...What you boys been doing? We haven't see you for almost like...oh I don't know...FOREVER!"Raven practically yelled. The four burst into fits of laughter.

"Well we run a joke shop now-" George began. "You started the joke shop without us?" Brooke half-way shouted. "Well, you weren't around!" Fred said defensivly. "We were fighting Death Eaters in Ireland! The last job Dumbledore ave us. We had to fight everylast one in this Muggle school. They were disguised as bloody teachers!" Brooke retorted. "Yeah! You could have waited until we got back!" Raven scolded. How dew they start the joke shop without her and Brooke! "How was we supposed to know you were in Ireland? We left before you guys even went there!" George exclaimed. Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. "Classic George and Fred." Mrs. Knight chuckled, wiping off the counter. "Ya know you owe us half that shop right? You can keep the name and half the credit." Raven pointed an acusing finger at George. "We helpped you create more than half that stuff!" Brooke nodded. Fred sighed. "True."

Raven smirked triumphantly. "So we get half the shop! You can't take credit for our help! So we win this argument!" Brooke and Raven exchanged smirks and and high fived. Fred George signed in defeat. "They always win arguments" George laughed. "Agreed"Fred smiled. "that's cause were smart." Brooke laughed. "Hows Ginny? And Molly? And Bill? I miss Bill. He was always awesomest. Isn't he married now?"

Fred nodded. "To Plehgm. I mean Fleur Delacour."

"Egh!" Exclaimed. "Wasnt she the one of the other champions?"

Brooke nodded. "Year five was the worst. I still miss Cedric every day." She wiped the rim of her eyes. Cedric Diggory had been her boyfriend before that terrible day in the Graveyard with Voldemort. Raven hugged her sister. "It's alright Brooke." Brooke hugged back then pulled away. "I know" she sighed. "Why are you guys in the muggle world?" George asked, trying to lighten the mood. "We had some stuff to do. We had to buy some things at the muggle shops and we wanted ice cream!" Brooke and Raven exclaimed the last part together. The boys smiled. Still the same girls they had known at school.

"Ice cream is forever the answer." Brooke grinned. "True"Raven agreed. The four sat there talking for two more hours. They were discussing how much they missed playing Quidditch when came up to them. "Were closing up for the night, guys. It's ten thirty."she told them. "Oh, well. Night girls. We'll see you later" George said as he paid for the ice cream.

Raven and Brooke left the shop and apparated to their home.


	9. Haunted Dreams

Chapter 9

George took his brothers arm and they went out behind Maggie Moo's. With a loud crack they were instantly back in the burrow. "Come on, Freddie. Bedtime"George said gently. Fred was very pale and was stumbling every time he took a step. He had paled as soon as he heard what time it was. George lead Fred over to his bed. Fred laid down soundlessly and without a word. George found this odd but went to his own bed without questioning it. About an hour after the boys had fallen asleep, Arthur stepped into their room. He looked at the bed which contained his little mistake. He glared at it. When he had been up here earlier, the boys were gone. Oh, how much fun he would have tomorrow evening. The boy had been at dinner AND had left the house after curfew! Arthur smirked thinking of the triple beating he would deliver to his worthless son. With these thoughts running through his head, he stepped out of the room and wen back to his bed. George jolted awake at the sound of he door clicking into place. Someone had been in their room. He looked at his brother, who was sleeping soundly across from him, just to make sure he was okay. George had the sense that his father had been in the room. Why would he be in at this hour though? George looked at the bedside table where his clock stood. The flashing red numbers told him it was 12:15am. Realization dawned on the ginger. Fred was pale and nervous earlier because he knew their father would be checking on him. A small whimper from the bed across the room brought George out of his thoughts. Fred was tossing and turning in his sleep. Silent tears rolled down his face. He was clutching the covers so tightly his knuckles were turning white against his already pale was clearly having a nightmare. George was debating whether or not to wake him. If he woke him, Fred would lose the little sleep he had gotten. If he didn't, Fred would be terrified when he woke up. This was a hard decision, both choices had a bad outcome. George decided to wait and see if Fred woke up from his nightmare on his own.

Fred lay on the floor of his father's shed. Arthur stood over him with a new dagger. This one was black, about a foot long, metal, and had a sharp jagged tip. Arthur laughed as he dragged the weapon up and down Fred's back. Fred shut his eyes tight against the pain. He knew better than to scream out. He felt something hot burn his arm. He bit his lip as he looked at it. It was the tip of a white candle. The flame glowing brightly against his pale skin. The flame burnt a hole in Fred's arm. The eldest of the Weasley twins couldn't hold in his scream any longer. A bloodcurdling scream of agony escaped his lips. His hands flew to his mouth. He looked at his father terrified. Arthur slapped him hard across the face.

"What have I told you, about screaming?" Arthur spat the words like venom. He crossed over to his desk and pulled open a drawer, leaving the white candle sitting next to Fred's bloodstained shirt. He pulled out a metallic device Fred had never seen before. It was a muggle item, he knew. He had a feeling it was some sort of deadly weapon. Fred started trembling when his father turned around with the gun pointed directly at him. " Now, To rid everyone of you. You worthless little brat" Arthur sneered. Fred's eyes widened. He was going to die tonight. Right now, at the hands of the one who was supposed to love him. Arthur laughed maniacally as he pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out around the shed. Arthur smiled at the blood splattered across the walls. His son, Fred, lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Arthur laughed as he left the shed.

Fred bolted up in his bed screaming. George rushed over to him and held him tightly. "Shh Freddie. Calm down. It was just a dream." He whispered. Fred calmed down after hearing George's voice and realizing he was infact, not dead. "He's...he's going to k-kill me Georgie..." He whimpered, snuggling closer to his twin. "No he isn't. I won't let him. I swear that to you. Freddie I'd never let anything kill you." George assured his brother. His father really did terrify Fred. George was angry that he hadn't known. That he hadn't seen it sooner. His twin was emotionally and psychically scarred do to his own stupidity. If he had just known... George sighed. He knew he couldn't of known. It wasn't his fault. Still, it felt like it. He was going to do everything he could to fullfill his promise to Fred. He would protect him. He wouldn't let his father get to Fred anymore. He would even take the beatings himself if it protected his brother from harm. "I'm sorry Georgie. I shouldn't have woken you. I shouldn't have screamed. I was just so scared I didn't even think..."Fred apologized. "I was already awake Freddie. Please don't apologize. You had a nightmare. You screamed cause you were scared. You couldn't help that." George said softly. Fred sunk into George's arms. Tears fell down his face.

"I don't want to die Georgie. Please don't let him kill me"He whispered brokenly. George rocked his brother gently. "I won't" George whispered, smoothing Fred's fiery red hair out of his eyes."I promise" Fred eventually fell asleep. George laid him back onto the bed and stood up. He looked down at his brothers tear streaked face and sighed sadly. The boy had cried himself to sleep. George climbed into his own bed and stared at the ceiling. He laid here for the rest of the night, listening to Fred's even breathing. He hoped his brother wouldn't wake up screaming again.


	10. A trip to Andy's

Chapter 10

WARNING:CONTAINS DETAILED USE OF METH!YOUVE BEEN WARNED!

The next morning, George got up and looked at Fred's bed. It was empty. This alarmed George. He had been up all night listening to Fred sleeping. How did he leave without George noticing? "Accio wand" George muttered. Fred's wand flew to his hand. ' wouldn't leave the house without his he was going to...' George realized where his brother had gone. The only place Fred would ever go without his wand. George apparated outside the hollow tree he knew that Fred hid his stash. He looked into the little hole between the roots and saw nothing. He sighed and looked beneath the rock by the tree. The muggle money they had hidden was short about 300$. George muttered a few choice words under his breath. Fred had went to his Andy's again. Sighing, George went back to the Burrow. He'd just have to wait until his brother got back since he had no idea where the dealer lived.

"Thanks Andy." Fred said as Andy dug around in his backpack for something. "No problem as long as you got the cash" Andy laughed as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a baggie of white rocks and handed them to Fred. He also pulled out some needles. Fred took them as well. Andy turned around and held out his hand, waiting on his end of the bargain. "How much do I owe ya today,Andy?"Fred asked. Andy looked at the bag of crystal meth clutched in his customer's hands with a calculating expression on his face. "I'd say you have about two grams in there...So, two fifty. Sound good to you?"He asked. "Yeah. Sure" Fred pulled out the muggle money and counted the correct amount before handing it to his dealer. Andy counted the cash and smiled. "Nice doing business with ya"He laughed."Yeah, You too" Fred said hesitantly as he walked to the door of Andy's home. Andy stopped him. "Just be careful with that mate ?"Andy asked seriously. "I know Andy. You don't gotta keep reminding me."Fred grinned. "With the way you've been acting I just thought I should before you done something stupid."Andy sighed. Fred said nothing and left the house. He apparated to a Muggle store he had been at before with George. The place was called 'Walmart'. Fred went in, passing the smiling faces of the happy workers, and went to the clothing section. He walked to where he saw some belts and picked out a black leather one. 'This ought a work' he thought as he wet to the checkout line. He laid the belt onto the counter and with great effort, forced a smile at the clerk there. She looked eerily similar to his dead girlfriend. Same black and red streaked hair and bright blue eyes. Fred shook his head to clear the memories that started flashing before his eyes. The clerk smiled at him and rung up his belt. "3.50"She spoke with a heavy British accent. Fred just Nodded as he pulled out the money and handed it to the eerie girl. She in exchange gave him the bag with his belt. He walked back out past the smiling workers and apparated back to his room in the Burrow. George had been waiting for him.

"Where you been at ,Freddie?" George asked.

"I'm sorry Georgie. But I had to go to Andy's."Fred stammered. He really was sorry. Itself had only went to Andy because of the triple beating he would be getting tonight. He needed to have no feeling of it when it happened. He would deal with the pain later that night. "Why? I thought you were gonna quit" George asked as he searched his brothers face desperately for answers. Fred's expression displayed many emotions. Regret,anxiety,sadness, but most of all, fear. "I don't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing he can hurt me. If I have this," Fred held up the meth for emphasis."I won't feel it until later. Please Georgie, you gotta understand it's for my own good."As Fred explained his eyes started glistening with unshed tears. He wasn't going to let them fall. He couldn't stand to let his twin see his weakness again. George sighed and nodded. " promise me something first."He locked eyes with Fred. "Anything" "Promise me, you won't just do this for anything but numbness for going to the shed. Freddie you gotta promise me that" "I promise Georgie. I promise" Fred swore this to himself as well. He knew what drugs could do to a person. Numerous times he had seen it. The shaking of Andy's customers with their Crazed empty eyes. He never wanted to be like that. Never. "Good. Need your wand?" Fred scanned the room for it with no luck. "Yeah I do" George pulled his brothers wand from his back pocket and handed it to Fred. "Thanks" Fred said and apparated to a spot a few miles from the burrow.

Fred was standing in a clearing, surrounded by lush green trees, and a little pond was right in the center of it. He had discovered this place a few months before him and George had dropped out of Hogwarts. Him and Angel had been messing around in the woods that day. They had been playing a muggle game called 'tag' when Fred chased Angel into the clearing. Fred had tripped over a branch and fallen face first into the pond. Angel had been laughing at him when he climbed out with a smile on his face. Fred chuckled at the memory. That had been a great day. They had nicknamed the place Godric's Hollow. He went over to the pond and sat down on a fallen tree log and took out his wand. He muttered a spell and a teaspoon materialized in his hand. Lowering it into the pond, he pointed his wand at it. The spoon became boiling hot. Fred took it out of the pond,careful not to spill the water, and opened the Baggie which contained the white rocks. He dropped one onto the spoon and watched it dissolve.

"Wingdarium Leviosa" he mumbled. The spoon began to float. He took a needle from the bag and stuck it into the boiling drug. He filled the syringe up and laid it on the ground beside him. Fred rolled up the sleeve of his robes. Pulling the belt from his Walmart bag, he tied it just above the elbow on his left arm. He picked up the needle and carefully stuck it straight into the vein. He pushed down the stopper, releasing the meth into his bloodstream, and pulled out the needle. He unfastened the belt with a relieved sigh and pulled down his sleeve. He laid down in the grass with a sleepy little smile on his face and closed his eyes. The drug was already taking effect and Fred was glad. Content and happy, Fred laid there for a while. He wasn't sure how long exactly, but when he opened his eyes again, it was almost dark.


	11. Head Trauma and Charlie's Confession

Chapter 11

Fred sat up and instantly got dizzy. His brain was still foggy from earlier so he had no idea what time it was or what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. He looked around at the scattered supplies and started picking it up. He put the needles in the bag with the meth and put that in the Walmart bag with the belt. Fred picked up his wand and the bag. He stood up, still rather dizzy, and started walking toward the path leading out of the clearing. The dark mahogany trees kept he moonlight from reaching Fred. He was in total darkness now. He walked dazedly through the trees and bushes instead of keeping on the path. Fred stumbled over a branch on the ground and tumbled to the ground. Landing face down in the mud. A thud sounded through the dark silent forest as his body hit the ground. ' That would have been painful i wasn't so high' he thought with a dumb smile on his face. Suddenly, he felt very tired. His eyelids felt like lead. He couldn't find the strength to keep them open or to get up. The last thing Fred heard before he lost consciousness, was someone screaming his name. Then all was black.

"Freddie!" George called again as he ran through the woods. He had been searching for hours. Fred hadn't came back before dinner and that worried him. Something had compelled him to search these woods first. The woods Fred and Angel used to explore together. "Freddie!" Again he called his twin's name. George was just coming to a cluster of Mahogany trees when he heard a sound. It sounded like something heavy hitting the forest floor. George picked up his pace and ran towards that sound. A few minutes later he was in the deepest and darkest part of the woods. He almost couldn't make out the form lying on the ground a few yards away.

"Lumos maximum"he muttered. He walked toward the still figure with the tip of his wand lighting the way. He gasped as the figure was illuminated. The form was that of his brother. It was Fred. Laying face down on the cold corset floor in the dark. "Freddie?" George gasped out. He got down on his knees next to the still figure and shook it. Nothing happened in response. He grabbed Fred's shoulders and rolled him over. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. Too pale for George's liking. He leaned his brother up against the back of a mahogany tree and shook his shoulders. "Wake up, Freddie! Please!" George pleaded with the unconscious boy. He tried this tactic a few more times before he realized it wasn't working. George sat in silence for a second. He heard his brother's breathing and sighed in relief, his initial panic dying down a bit. At least he knew Fred wasn't dead. Fred was breathing, it was shallow but,he was still breathing. George took a hold of his brother's arm and apparated them back to their room. He carefully laid Fred on his bed and muttered a spell. A piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. George read the contents of the parchment. He frowned. 'That's odd..' he thought. 'When had Fred gotten head trauma?' That was on the parchment as well as a higher level of meth than usual. Combined, the result had been making Fred be unconscious. But, the question was, how did Fred wind up on the ground in the middle of the forest?

"Where are the twins, Mum?" Charlie asked while the Weasleys were having dinner. Molly looked to the two empty chairs at the table.

"I don't know. Maybe their room?" she suggested. Arthur glared at his plate at the mention of the twins. One of them shouldn't of existed. There should only be one. He couldn't wait until after dinner. Charlie got up. "I'll go check" he said and went up the stairs. He went down the hall to the twins' room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"George called from the other side. "It's me. Charlie"He called back. The boys never asked who it was. Never. "Come in" George said. Charlie turned the knob and walked in. The first thing he saw was Fred in the bed. "Whats wrong with Fred?" he demanded. Charlie was very protective of his brothers. Especially of the twins. "I don't know. I found him unconscious in the middle of the woods down the road." George told the truth. No need to lie to Charlie because he knew he could trust him. " Why's he unconscious?" Charlie asked. "It says on the parchment that it's from head trauma and meth" George explained. Charlie's eyes saddened a bit. He didn't want something to happen to Fred because of his addiction. "How did he get head trauma?" he asked. The one question George had no answer to. "Im not exactly sure."

George sighed. Charlie looked at Fred again, closer this time. "Where'd all these bruises and burns come from?"Charlie had seen all the marks along Fred's arm. "Dad"George answered quietly. "I should've known" Charlie sneered. "What do you mean?"George looked confused. "I've been in that deal. He didn't want me due to the low income of he house. Said I was just another mouth to feed and another person to clothe. "Charlie's eyes held hatred."How did you get out of it?" George asked. Maybe he could use whatever method Charlie had used to help Fred. "When dad accepted the fact that we were going to be a bug family he stopped. Whys he do it to Fred though?"The older redhead asked. "Because me and Fred are twins. Dad thinks that hat Fred's a mistake because when Mum got pregnant there was only supposed to be one baby. Not two. Dad blames Fred for being born and also because of his drug use."George explained. "That first reason isn't fair. It isn't Fred's fault he was born. It's actually dads fault if you think about it. Whats Fred's reason for using drugs? If he has a good reason maybe we can just explain it to dad and then he'll stop"Charlie rationalized. "Fred started it when Angel died because he was depressed. Now he does it because it numbs him while he takes the bearings. It helps him more than it hurts him." Keyword depressed.

Is he still depressed?" Charlie asked. "I don't know. Probably. Why?" "He could be using the drugs as a relief from the sadness. If we explain this to dad maybe he'll stop. Thus helping Fred from his depression and the drugs." Charlie sounded awfully like some smart doctor with a degree. "Yeah..."George nodded his head in understanding. "Wait. That doesn't fix this problem" he motioned to the still form of his twin. "Oh yeah. I can fix that too" Charlie took his wand out and pointed it at Fred. He muttered a healing spell. Then he muttered another spell and a piece of parchment appeared. "I fixed the head trauma but since Fred's using muggle drugs, magic can't do anything for that. I guess he'll wake up later. Just keep him away from dad. Okay George?" Charlie asked. "Okay". Charlie smiled and walked out the door. "Protego" George said and followed his older brother to the table.


	12. Left for Dead

Chapter 12

Charlie and George sat down at the table and started eating. Molly looked up from her plate. "Where's Fred?" she asked. Only one of her twins had showed up. She thought Charlie had went to get both of them. "He wasn't feeling very well, so he stayed upstairs and went to bed. He'll be fine later Mum" George said. Not entirely lying. Because Fred was upstairs in bed and he probably didn't feel vey good if he unconscious. Well...maybe not. "What'd wrong with him?" Molly asked concerned. One of her babies were sick. "He had a headache and his stomach was sour. Nothing to worry about"Charlie cut in before George could think of a lie. Molly stilled looked concerned but didn't say another word about it. The rest of the meal passed by uneventful. Arthur stood up as soon as he was done eating.

"Where are going Arthur?" Molly asked.

"To check on our boy" He forced politeness into his voice from behind clenched teeth. Molly nodded approvingly and Arthur walked up the stairs. He went to the twins room and barged right in, not even bothering to knock. Fred was semi conscious now. "Trying to skip out on the meeting, are we?" Arthur spat as he yanked Fred up by the arm. Fred stumbled a bit as he was roughly pulled from his room. He shook his head no since his words would only come out as thoughts all jumbled up together. His mind was hazy and his vision blurred. "Useless brat! Can't even speak to me. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" His father mocked him.

"Notatallsir" Fred slurred. A hand connected with Fred's cheek causing his head to whip to the side. "You will speak to me with respect! I am your father and I deserved to be treated as such!" All Fred could do was nod dazed. Stars kept popping I front of his blurry vision. Fred wasn't even sure where they were headed. This wasn't the way to the shed. They had been walking for too long for that. The shed was only twenty feet from the burrow. Fred was confused by this but didn't even try to voice his questions. Arthur dragged the dazed ginger through the high grass and forest to a small wooden shack. The shack must've been twenty years old by the looks of it. It was made of pine. The roof was made of mahogany and covered in moss. Arthur shoved open the door-which creaked loudly from the force- and pulled Fred in behind him. He pushed Fred into a chair and took a old musty rope from the wall. Fred sat in a daze and was only vaguely aware of being tied up. He's never been tied up before. His father usually prefers him to be lying on the floor or pressed against the wall. Fred heard the clinking of medal as the smell of smoke filled his nose. Arthur lit another candle and stuck the match on Fred's palm. The boy didn't even feel it. He knew his hand was hot but otherwise felt nothing. Arthur grew angry when he saw how impassive his son was being. "What! That doesn't hurt? What about this then?" He yelled and grabbed a sharpened six inch knife from the box beside him. Arthur took careful aim and plunged the knife into Fred's arm. He pulled it out with a sickening squishing noise and done the same to Fred's other arm. Fred flinched but stayed unresponsive to this torture. This angered Arthur more. He dug around in his box and pulled out a syringe full of poison. "So you like needles huh? Dontcha worthless?" Arthur screamed and plunged the needle into Fred's arm. He pushed down the stopper thus releasing the toxins into his son's blood. Again, no response from Fred. "Whatareyoudoing?"Fred slurred. Arthur took this as taunting and held a seven inch dagger over the flame. He took the white hot metal and cut a straight line down both Fred's legs. Without a response, Arthur finally lost all his patience. His anger peaked, his fist made contact with any part of Fred's body in reach. Not one inch of his body was left untouched. Panting, Arthur threw one last punch at Fred's face and kicked the chair. It knocked into the wall and tipped over. Fred's head made contact with the hardwood floor with a loud crack. Blood pooled from various places as he lay there. Arthur kicked him in the side and left the shack. The door banged closed behind him. That was the last thing Fred heard before he was once again, pulled into the blissful darkness.

Arthur trudged through the woods back to the burrow. He hoped the brat would die in the shack. He'd finally be rid of that mistake. It's be the best thing he'd ever done in his life. If his stupid son was dead he wouldn't have to worry about beating him. One less person in the house. Arthur walked in to the burrow with this happy thought in his head. He passed Charlie on his way to his room with a smile upon his features. 'Wierd' Charlie thought. Why would his dad be smiling? Unless... Charlie ran to the twins' room. "Where's Fred?" Be exclaimed when he saw the room had only George in it. "i don't know! Help me find him!" Georges voice was panicked. "Dad was smiling and he had blood on his shoes. Wait, you don't think?" Charlie asked. George visibly paled and shook his head vigorously. " no no no no. He couldn't of...could he?" George whispered. At the look Charlie gave him, tears glistened in his eyes. "No. No. No. No. No no no no. No!" George repeated. "Calm down George. We need to find Fred." Charlie tried to calm his distressed little brother. George took a deep breath. "You're right. First we find Fred. Where should we look?" he asked. "Let's try the shed. " Charlie lead his younger brother to his gathers shed and looked around. They saw all the daggers, matches, and candles. But, no Fred.


	13. A Search for the Lost

Chapter13

Charlie clenched his teeth and punched the wall. George started pacing while his older brother calmed down. "Where is he? Where did that bloke take him?" Charlie yelled. "Somewhere no one would look" The younger Weasley said thoughtfully. "But where? Do you think it's around here somewhere? Like near the burrow, I mean" George continued as he paced the length of the shed and back again. An idea struck Charlie as snow started to fall from the sky. "Lets check the woods. Remember, the ones I used to take you and Fred to explore when we were little?" He asked. George nodded and stopped pacing. He glanced out the door at the snow. The wind growing increasingly colder as the soft flakes drifted down. "We better hurry though. If dad left him outside, he's bound to be a goner with how could its getting" he said and went outside with Charlie following him.

They searches the woods for almost an hour with no luck. George finally jut pulled out his wand and laid it flat on his palm. "Point me" he mumbled. The wand spun around and pointed north. He looked at his older brother and Charlie just shrugged. " I guess he's somewhere north then" Charlie said and started walking in the direction. The snow had started coming down harder now and the patch of woods they were searching was covered in a light blanket of snow. Georges eyes roamed over the ground, as if looking for an answer. "We're almost to something at least" Charlie sighed. Indeed they were. Up ahead, now that George looked, he could see a smallish wood shack. The door of which was shut. "Come on!" George yelled as he ran to the odd building. The young Weasley kicked open the door and gasped at the sight I front of him. On the floor was a body. A body of a covered the boys legs and arms, both of which were bleeding heavily, there were scratches on his face, along with bruises. His clothes were torn and shredded in places. The figure was almost unrecognizable. Except for the red hair. "Charlie!" George screamed for his older brother. Charlie ran in at once and stopped in shock as he saw his missing brother laying on the cold floor. Charlie snapped out of his shock and realized how cold it really was. About ten times colder than outside, where a blizzard was starting to blow. Charlie dropped to his knees and put two fingers on his brother's pale flesh. He felt for a pulse and found one. It was weak but it was there. He sighed in relief and took out his wand. Charlie muttered a few healing spells and watched as the gashes on Fred's legs began to stitch themselves up. He repeated this until every bleeding part of his little brother's body was stitched up. George seemed to have snapped out of his shock too, as he was warming up the place. After putting his wand away, Charlie looked at his broken and bruised brother. There was nothing he could do for the bruises. They would just have to heal on their own. Charlie looked around at all the blood and realized something vital to Fred's survival. He needed a blood replenishing potion. "I need to get some supplies for Fred. I'll be back. Just keep him warm." he said. George nodded and sat on the floor next to his twin as Charlie apparated to who knows where. Noticing that his brother's tattered clothes probably wouldn't be keeping him warm, George took out his wand and pointed it at Fred. He muttered a spell and his twin's bloody clothes were gone. They were replaced with a warm jumper and two pairs of pants. 'That should probably keep him at least a little warm' George thought. He examined the bruises covering Fred's face. He had two black eyes, his bottom lip was busted, and his cheeks were several different shades of black and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Fred's hair, wishing he could take him home. But, he wouldn't dare risk it. Their father was at home and having Fred in the same place as that monster was not happening if George could help it, and he could, so they were defiantly not going home tonight. George laid down next to his twin and snuggled close to him for warmth. It was something that always happened when it was cold. The twins regularly shared a bed during winter when there was snow. Neither of them ever objected when they would wind up like that. It was a source of comfort and warmth for them both. Laying a protective arm over his brother, George closed his eyes and drifted off to a much needed rest.

Charlie walked into the shack with the potions and other things they would need since going back to the burrow wasn't a option. He had apparated to his room and took some blankets and pillows for his little brothers and him self. In his Hogwarts suitcase he kept lots of medical supplies and had just grabbed all of it. Charlie had apparated about a hundred feet from the shack and placed some protection charms around it so as to protect the three Weasleys inside. He set down the supplies and smiled as he saw the twins on the floor. They looked so adorable. Charlie threw some blankets over the two boys and then picked up a blood replenishing potion. He bent down next to Fred and opened his brother's mouth. He emptied the contents of the vial down Fred's throat and got up. Charlie conjured up a chair and sat down in it. He sighed as he watched his brothers sleep. He had come so close to losing one of them because of their father. He gritted his teeth at the thought of heir father. He would get revenge on him for causing his little brother so much pain. He would make sure that he paid. A plan was already forming in his mind.


	14. Travel Plans?

Chapter 14

A few hours later, George woke up as Charlie was going out into the snow. "Where are you going?" He asked, startling his older brother. " To tell mum I'm taking you and Fred to Romania for awhile." Charlie explained and continued out the door. "But, won't that make dad angry?" George asked and got up from the floor. He walked to the door. "Yes, but he can't do anything if we're in Romania by the time he knows about it" Charlie said and walked off into the thought about this as he shut the door and resumed his position on the floor. He glanced at his sleeping twin. He sighed. Why couldn't his father be less stupid? If Arthur hadn't been as stupid enough to hurt Fred, they wouldn't have to go to Romania to protect Fred, or plot revenge against their own father.' Too complicated' thought George and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on from the confusing logic.

Fred woke up groggily and sat up. A rush of pain throughout his body was caused by that simple movement. He groaned and looked at his surroundings. Why was he here? As the memories of last night started coming back, he sighed ad looked himself over. Instead of the bloody mess he had expected, he found himself clean and somewhat healed. 'Someone helped me?'he thought confused. Fred looked around the small shed again, his eyes coming to rest on red hair. George was sleeping across from him. Despite the pain, Fred crawled over to his twin on his hands and knees. He poked George in the shoulder and waited for his eyes to flutter open.

"Wakie Wakie, Georgie boy" Fred said in a sing song voice. George opened his eyes and stared at Fred.

"Good whatever time it is ,Freddie" He greeted. Fred glanced out the window at the dark sky. "I'd say it's probably like twelve a.m or so. When'd you get here?" Fred questioned. "A few hours ago. Me and Charlie went looking for you when dad came home smiling." George explained and got up from the floor. His neck was stiff from sleeping siting upright. "The git probably thought he killed me" Fred muttered bitterly. "Well, yeah. Which is why we came looking for you"George said as he went to the other side of the shack. "Where is Charlie? Didn't you say he came with you?" "Probably packing"George shrugged. "Why? Is he going back to Romania?" Fred inquired. "Yes. And we're going with him" George stated and rummaged through Charlie's backpack. "I can't go to Romania!" Fred exclaimed alarmed. "Why cant you?" George asked as he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and one of jelly. A loaf if bread followed. "You know the reason I can't" Fred said. "Yeah. Which is why dad won't know we're going until after we're gone." George took the contents and made four sandwiches. He threw two at his twin and took two for himself. Fred ate his sandwich. "Are sure? If he finds out he'll..." Fred trailed off. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him if his father got a hold of him. George sat next to his twin. "Freddie, he won't get you again. Me and Charlie's gonna make sure of that. We'll be far away from dad and no one knows where exactly in Romania Charlie goes to so its not like he could follow us." George reassured his twin. Fred nodded and leaned back against the wall. George at his sandwiches as the two sat in silence. Neither of them said a word as they listened to the wind howling outside in the cold night air. they sat like that for maybe an hour when the door opened. In walked Charlie. His face lit up when he saw both his brothers awake.

"Feeling better Fred?" he asked. "Yeah." Fred grinned. "What took you so long? You left hours ago!"George exclaimed. "Mum. It took forever to convince her to let me take you two to Romania with me. In the end she said I could on the condition we owl her weekly." Charlie explained. The twins nodded in understanding. Their mother was kind if overtly protective of all of them. "Good. When do we leave?" George asked. "Now. Here" he took two galleons from his pocket ad threw one to each of the twins. "I packed all your stuff for you." "All of it? I thought we were going to Romania for awhile. I didn't know we were moving there!" Fred said. "Well technically we are moving there for a couple of months. I didn't know what you two would absolutely need so I just packed it all"Charlie laughed and transfigured his backpack into a galleon and slipped t into his pocket. He walked outside and the twins followed. The trio walked to the middle of the woods and used side by apparition to get o Romania.

Review!


	15. Charlie's House

Chapter 15

A two story house stood in front of the three Weasleys when they finally appeared. The house was painted creamy white and had wood shutters. The door was made of oak and painted a midnight black that went well with the cream of the house. The twins' eyes lit up with excitement. This house was nicer than the Burrow. Charlie unlocked the door and the boys walks into a well lit room. The dark walls and hard wood floor of the living room was accented with a black couch and off white chairs. A mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room. "Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison. "I take it, it's to your likings then?" Charlie laughed. The twins' nodded their heads.

"Come on, I've got a guest room upstairs" Charlie led his little brothers through the maroon kitchen and up a long spiraling staircase. They passes through a dimly lit hallway, decorated with black and off white colors. They passed three doors and stopped at a white at the end of the hall. "This can be your room." Charlie said and opened the door. Fred and George stepped into a pale blue room . There were two beds, one on each side of the room, with black comforters and white sheets with dark blue pillowcases. The floor was white and speckled with blue and red dots. This room was double the size of their room at the Burrow. Fred and George exchanged a look. "Which side do you want?" Fred asked, a grin on his freckled face.

"Doesn't matter." George shrugged. "Flip for it?" George nodded, a grin of his own forming. "On three..." Both the twins closed their eyes and took out their galleons. They spun around three times. "One..." George started. They spun two more times. "Two..." Fred said. They spun once more. "Three!" They yelled and flung their galleons. "Okay, I call heads you get tails. Tails you get to pick, heads I get to pick. Agreed?" Fred asked as he opened his eyes. "Yeah" George confirmed as he too opened his eyes. After the dizziness wore off, the boys retrieved their respective galleons. Fred picked his up and it was on tails. George's was on tails too. "Looks like you get to choose, George" Fred said. "Ok...You get the right and I'll take the left" George said and laid his coin on the bed on the left. He took out his wand and transfigured it back into his suitcase. Fred copied his twin and opened his suitcase. After a few spells were muttered, clothes started flying from both sides of the room and landed in a dresser. All nice and neat. "At least Charlie grabbed our plans and stuff for our inventions. " Fred sighed and took out a few vials of oddly colored potions. "I know." George took out a few rolled up blueprints from his suitcase and laid them on the desk on his side of the room. After they were done packing they went downstairs to the kitchen where they saw something they never thought was possible. Charlie was cooking dinner.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I have writers block. I'll update as soon as I get some ideas. I promise. :-)


	16. A drunken walk through Romania

Chapter 16

Charlie had prepared an elegant dinner of roasted chicken and steamed potatoes. It was absolutely delicious but Fred couldn't eat very much of it, no matter how much his brothers tried to get him too, out of habit. Finally the two Weasleys just gave up on their arguments an let Fred leave the table with his plate still over half full.

"What are we going to do about dad?" George asked as he took his own plate to the sink.

"I haven't got a good plan figured out yet, but we're going to stay here until I think of one." Charlie replied. George went back to the table and got Fred's plate. He put it in the refrigerator and crossed to the sink. Charlie's plate floated after him and landed atop George's plate. After a few charms were placed, the dishes began to scrub themselves clean. George joined his older brother in the living room. "You sure he can't track us? Because if he gets ahold of Fred again..." George warned. Charlie didn't doubt that George would probably do something he'd regret if their father harmed Fred again. Then again...Charlie would probably do the same. Charlie sighed as yet another way to kill their father entered his mind. This was gonna be a long few months. "I don't understand why dad even started this" George said in exasperation. "Just because me and Fred happened to be twins does NOT mean one of us needs to be beaten to a bloody pulp everyday!" he ranted. Charlie sighed, he had a feeling his brother would be ranting for a while-not that he didn't have a right to, of course- and be would have to listen to it." He could've chosen ME to be the one abused, but oh no, it just HAD to be Fred, didn't it? Everything always happens to FRED!" George continued. No one noticed the redheaded boy watching them from the stairs. "Who knows how long it's been going on! This could have been happening for years and we wouldn't have known!" George exclaimed angrily.

He abruptly stood up, knocking a lamp to the ground in the process. As the glass shattered, Fred flinched. George started pacing around the living room on the floor below as memories started flashing in front of Fred's eyes. He stumbled back down the hall and went into the first open room he encountered. Screams filled his ears as he relived many of his past beatings all at once. Fred's hands searched around blindly for anything to stop the flow of memories. His hand slid over a cool, glass object. He picked it up and popped the lid of it. Soon the memories had stopped.

A while later Fred came down the stairs, on his way to the door. "Where are you going?" George inquired.

"For a walk" Fred slurred, the smell of liquor on his breath.

"Through the streets of Romania? In the snow?" Charlie could smell the firewhiskey from his little brother and ,judging by the way his brow wrinkled in confusion, could tell Fred had forgotten where they were in his drunken stupor. After a minute of thinking Fred grinned dumbly and nodded. "Yep!" Charlie shook his head at his brother's odd request. "No. Fred, you're drunk, it's freezing outside, and someone could contact dad. Do you really want to risk that?" Charlie asked carefully. Fred just made his way to the door and stepped out before either of his brothers could stop him. He started wandering around aimlessly, just thinking about random things, when Errol swooped down at him. He undid the parchment on his leg and petted his head. Errol flew off back to the burrow. The letter was from his father.


	17. The Letter

Chapter 17

Dear Worthless, I don't know how you managed to not die but I suppose it was due to your brothers. I assume you know what will happen when you get back, correct? Just know that the longer you're gone, the worse your punishment. Sincerely, Your father

'Gotta get home' was the thought that popped into Fred's mind. He rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his robes. Turning on his heel, Fred kept his eyes trained on the footsteps that would take him back to Charlie's. The redhead walked for about ten minutes before he noticed a second set of footsteps aside from his own. He abruptly came to a halt. Soon, a rustling came from his right. He turned his head to see a figure clad in a expensive-looking black cloak. Upon further inspection he noticed the figure was a girl. She had light blonde hair and pale gray eyes. Fred backed up as she stepped closer.

"Stop that! I ain't gonna attack you!" She shouted angrily. He gulped but stopped-not because he was told to, it was because he had hit a tree-and waited for the girl to continue her trek towards him. She smirked and leaned against a tree in front of him. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Im Fred. Fred Weasley"he replied. "Weasley," she repeated."My father has mentioned your family. I thought you lived in England" she continued. "Well yeah..We do but-Wait! Why am I explaining myself to you? I don't even know your name!" Fred yelled, suddenly angry with the odd girl. "My name is Allie Malfoy." The blonde said and the added"My real names Alicia but if you value your arms, you won't call me that." Of course! Of all the people he could've met in the Romanian woods, he just HAD to run into a Malfoy! "What were you following me for, Malfoy?" he growled from behind gritted teeth. "One, don't use my family's name against me and two, I could smell the alcohol from a mile. So, I followed to see what kind of drunk you were." Allie said as if he should have already known this. "What kinda drunk do you believe me to be then?" Fred absentmindedly began messing with the snow covered branch overhead. Allie sighed in annoyance. "You're a very somber drunk. You do realize you were muttering dark thoughts to yourself, right?" She asked. Fred's faced twisted into surprise. 'I mutter darkly to myself whenim drunk?' he questioned himself in his mind. Judging by his lack of answer and his expression, Allie guessed he hadn't known.

"Why were you drunk?"She inquired curiously. "No concern of yours, Malfoy." "Fine. I'll just guess. Many people wander through here drunk at night for a variety of reasons," Allie paused to see if he was listening. "money troubles, spouse trouble, stress, work trouble, being on someone's hit list, and the list just goes on and on."she listed. Allie had her long hair twisted around her finger. Twisting and untwisting it as she talked. "So which one is your own?" she asked after a long pause. Fred just states at her. Should he really trust a Malfoy he'd met in the woods? He didn't think so. "It doesn't matter. I gotta go. Bye Malfoy" He said and ran from the trees. Allie followed him and grabbed onto his arm. Fred tried to shake her loose. All his attention was set on loosening the death grip she had on him. He hit a fallen branch and tripped. Allie came tumbling down after him, as her hand was still firmly on his arm. Fred had pulled up her sleeve when he'd fallen.

The dark mark lay on her pale skin. Right on the inside of her wrist. "You're a DeathEater?" he asked. "Yeah. And I have a job to do. It involves keeping drunks out of the Dark Lord's forest. " She stood up and yanked Fred up as well. The redhead suppressed his first instinct to make himself as far away from Allie as he could. She stood there glaring at Fred. She slammed his arm down against his side and let go. "Now, unless you want me to summon him using this," she held up her arm before pulling down her sleeve."I suggest you get out and never come back in here again, got it?" Allie growled dangerously. Fred nodded furiously and run back the way he had come. It was probably. Good fifteen minutes before he ran straight into Charlie. They both fell to the ground.

"Fred! Never go out here drunk again!" Charlie scolded. "Do you know how worried me and George were?" Fred was silent. Charlie sighed. "This forest is nowhere you should be." Arthur's letter had fallen from Freds robes. He was just about to get it, when Charlie scooped it up instead. The older Weasley quickly read it. Fred and Charlie got up and the latter started dragging them to the house. As soon as they were there, Charlie grabbed a new sheet of parchment from the table in the hall and a quill and ink. He started scribbling furiously. "What ate you doing?" Fred asked, trying to peer over Charlie's shoulder. "Writing to Mum" Charlie replied simply. Fred visibly paled.


	18. Invincible Elixir

Chapter 18

"Don't Charlie! She'll come here and murder me with a blunt spoon!" Fred cried. "No. she won't. She doesn't even know where in Romania we are. Besides, she wouldn't murder you with me and George as witnesses." Charlie smiled, continuing his writing. Fred started to protest but was at a loss for anything to argue against. Instead he went upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, he saw his twin, sitting at his desk, messing with some kind of potion in the cauldron in front of him. Fred saw that his brother was concentrating hard. An idea came to his mind at that moment. Very sneakily, the red headed boy walked carefully up behind his brother. He stopped right behind him and very carefully, lowered his head beside his brother's ear. "Hey Georgie boy!" Fred screamed right into George's ear. George jumped at the assault on his eardrum. Fred laughed at his reaction and went to sit on his bed cross-legged. George turned around with a hand on his ear, as if to protect it from further harm from his brother's voice, glaring half-heartedly. He was actually glad about his twin's actions. He was beginning to act Fred-ish again.

"Why did you do that?" George asked. "I dunno" Fred shrugged. George sighed and turned back around to the cauldron. "What are you makin' George?" Asked Fred as he came to stand by his mirror image. "A potion." George added a dragon scale to the cauldron along with a pinkish purple liquid. "Obviously. What _kind_ of potion?" Fred specified what he wanted to know. He received no answer except, George adding another potion to the cauldron. The concoction started bubbling over. George dropped a few lizard tails into the liquid and it stopped bubbling. Fred watched as the potion turned clear and syrup like. George smiled proudly and got a little bottle for the potion to be stored in. "What is that Georgie?" Fred asked as his brother stoppered the bottle.

" It's a potion that makes people invincible of harm for a few hours. I made for you." George answered, thrusting the bottle into his twin's hands. Fred looked shocked. "R-really? You made a potion. Just for me. Because you care that much?" Fred asked, making sure he had heard right. "Yep. Why wouldn't I?" George thought it odd that his brother wouldn't believe that he cared that much. Hadn't he told him that he would protect him? "How much am I supposed to take at a time?" Fred examined the bottle. "Just a sip will do you for a few hours. Only take it like right before you go to the shed or the consequences will be bad." George warned. Fred nodded and went to the shelf above his bed. He put the bottle on top of it and went out the door. George followed him curiously. "Where are we going?" He asked, walking behind his brother. "To owl the girls." Fred stated and kept walking.


	19. Owling the Girls

Chapter 19

"Why?" George asked, trying to keep pace with his twin. Fred didn't answer and kept walking. George sighed and the two gingers walked downstairs in silence. At the window in the living room, the twins saw Charlie sending his owl out with the letter to their mum.

"We needed that owl, Charlie!"George said hotly. "It's my owl!" The older Weasley deadpanned. Fred rolled his eyes and headed back to their room. George glared at Charlie. "Tell me why you needed my owl" Charlie demanded. "We were gonna write to the girls..." George said sheepishly, his face reddening. Charlie grinned. He had known that the twins liked Raven and Brooke Black. They always had. Ever since 3rd year. Fred had dropped his crush on Brooke when he started dating Angel and he hadn't allowed himself to crush on anyone since she was killed. 'Maybe he's allowing himself to like Brooke again...' The dragon trainer thought hopefully. "You can write to them after my owl comes back" Charlie grinned and walked through the house. George sighed and went back up to his room.

Fred sat at the desk with a quill and parchment in front of him, scribbling furiously. George arched an eyebrow and looked over his twin's shoulder. "What are you doing, Fred?" George asked. "What does it look like I'm doing?"Fred replied, still writing. "Is that our letter to the girls?"George asked curiously. Fred looked back over his shoulder at his twin. "Yea it is"he said.

George snatched the quill from Fred and started writing. Together, Fred and George finished their letter to the girls. George put down the quill and looked at his twin questioningly. "Now, how do we send it?"he asked. Fred grinned and too the parchment off the desk. "Come on. I'll show you."

Fred took off running down the hall. George stared after him confused for a minute before following his twin. He followed Fred to a room with a closed door.

Fred opened the door to a magnificent room. The walls were painted a light maroon color. Plush white carpeting covered the floor. In the corner of the room was a king size four poster bed. The sheets were pale blue with off white pillows. The comforter was big and plush. The color of the sheets. On the back wall was a fireplace. Fred and George went straight to the fireplace. Fred reached into the pocket of his robes and took out a little pouch of floo powder.

He put his hand into the pouch and pinched a but of the powder. Fred threw the powder into the flames as he shouted "Grimmauld Place!". George took the parchment from his twin's hand and threw it into the glowing greens flames. The parchment disappeared though the fire and the flames resumed their normal colors. George turned to his brother. "Now what?" he asked. Fred smiled at his twin. "We wait."

Fred and George walked over to the bed. Fred sat on it and turned himself so that his red hair skimmed the floor. George follows his example. The two twins hung upside down, waiting on a reply from their friends.


End file.
